


The Muse

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: The Deputy draws a portrait of Joseph.





	The Muse

“Almost done, my love?”

 

Joseph nuzzled into the side of your neck as he placed gentle kisses along the side. You giggled as you tried to focus back onto the painting in front of you. Shades of purple, pink and orange were painted across a white canvas, a cheap imitation compared to the real sunset in front of you.

 

“I’m trying, but I just can’t seem to get the trees right. Who knew painting shadows would be so complicated?” you sighed.

 

“It looks amazing,” murmured Joseph, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Can I paint you?” you asked as you turned around to face him. “It’s been awhile since I drew an actual person.”

 

“I don’t think I’d be a good model. Besides, I still have my sermon to prepare for tomorrow and I hardly have any notes written down,” said Joseph.

 

“You’ve improvised plenty of times before and don’t even try to deny it,” you argued. “Please, Joseph? It won’t take long. I’ve seen plenty of portraits of you and your family at John’s ranch and none of them were done by me. Unless you think I’m that horrible.”

 

“Of course not, you are more talented than anyone I know! You’re just trying to guilt trip me, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe,” you smirked. “Please, pretty please? I promise, it won’t take long.”

 

Joseph let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. You bit your lip as you glanced up at him, giving him your best doe-eyed look. He chuckled as he walked in front of you and stood awkwardly with his hands stiff at his sides.

 

“Like this?” he asked.

 

“I was thinking of something a bit more natural,” you giggled. You stood up from your stool and grabbed his hand as you led him to the desk that he would often work at. “Work on your sermon, like you said. I want to see you relaxed and not so formal.”

 

Joseph obliged as he sat down and pulled out a black journal and a pen and began to write. You moved your easel and stool and placed them a few feet in front of him. Taking off the unfinished painting of the sunset, you quickly grabbed a blank canvas and grabbed your pouch of drawing pencils.

 

“Wait, before I start,” you said. You walked up to him as you gently removed the hair tie from his bun, letting his hair fall loosely around his face. You carefully took his yellow sunglasses off and placed them at the front of his desk. Your hands roamed up his chest as you slowly began to unzip his black vest. Throwing it on the back of his chair, you unbuttoned the top part of his shirt as his breath hitched while you placed a soft kiss at the base of his throat.

 

“There, that’s better,” you smiled. You sat back down on your stool and grabbed one of your shading pencils. You set to work as you started to make a rough sketch.

 

“Do I have to sit still for this?” he asked.

 

“Whatever position is most comfortable. Just act like you always do.”

 

Joseph’s shoulder’s loosened as he cracked his neck from side to side and set to work on writing in his journal. He would occasionally flip through the Holy Bible and the Book of Joseph as he wrote, muttering certain words or phrases under his breathe in rehearsal.

 

Drawing his frame was a little difficult since he would change positions so you focused on his face instead. It was satisfying to draw his hair in long strokes where it slightly curled at the ends and you wished you had chosen to paint with color instead of black. It was a shame that his bright, blue eyes would be laid to waste on your first drawing of him. Going through your pouch once more, you pulled out a blue drawing pencil and begin to fill in his irises.

 

Time passed quickly and you didn’t realize how late it was until the only light source was from the lamp on his desk. You let out a yawn as you tiredly rubbed your eyes, surprised he still looked wide awake. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t even notice you leave the room and head to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

 

Setting cups down for the both of you, you settled on some lemon tea and added a generous amount of honey to both. Taking both to the other room, you saw that he had gotten up from his seat and was standing in front of your unfinished drawing. Your face heated up as he studied it and cleared your throat to get his attention.

 

“I thought you’d like some tea,” you said as you handed him the cup. He turned around and smiled as he took a sip, focusing his gaze back onto his portrait.

 

“God really has given you a gift. You should draw people more often,” he said.

 

“Thank you, but it’s not finished,” you said as you drank your tea. “I still have to work on your shoulders, and don’t even get me started on your hands.”

 

“Why, is something wrong with them?”

 

“No, not at all!” you assured him. “They’re just difficult to draw in general. Actually, I just so happen to like your hands. They’re very nice.”

 

“Are they now?” he chuckled. Taking one last sip, he set the cup onto the desk and raised his hand to caress your cheek. You leaned into his touch as he placed a kiss on your forehead. As you lifted your head for another kiss, he placed a finger on your lips, wiping off the honey that had gathered in the corners. He sucked the sweetness off his finger and the noise made you outwardly shiver.

 

“I’m almost done writing. You’re not tired or anything?” he asked.

 

“I can go on for a bit longer,” you said. He smiled again as he sat back down and continued to write the rest of his sermon.

 

Setting your cup on the table next to you, you picked up your pencil and started to focus more on his face. Drawing hands be damned, you enjoyed paying more attention to the smaller details; the way he rested his chin against his hand and how is mouth curved upward near the ends, always looking so calm and serene.

 

“I’m done for night,” said Joseph. “I’ll finish up the rest in the morning.”

 

“Same goes for me,” you said. “I kind of regret drawing in all black pencil. I should’ve painted you instead.”

 

“You can try tomorrow, if you’d like. After my morning sermon, I’ll be free for the rest of the day.”

 

“Joseph Seed, free for a whole day without any responsibilities? It truly is a miracle,” you teased.

 

“Is it so surprising that I want to spend time with you?” asked Joseph.

 

“You know what I mean,” you said. “You’ve been really busy lately…it can get lonely sometimes.”

 

“You know you can always spend time with my family.”

 

“I know, but I want to spend time with you.”

 

Joseph got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your shoulder as his lips trailed upward, cupping your chin with his hand and giving you a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“I love hearing you say that,” he said.

 

“And I love you.”

 

The words came out of your mouth before you could stop them. Your heart began to speed up, having said them for the first time aloud and watched as Joseph’s eye widen in surprise. He was never shy in admitting his feelings, but for you, it took time to say the three simple words you knew he yearned to hear.

 

“I, uh, should clean up,” you said. Before you could move, Joseph stopped you as his hand wrapped around the back of your head and pulled you into deep kiss. You could feel his urgency as his tongue slipped past your lips and played with your own. Just as you pressed your body closer to him, he gently pulled away and put his forehead to yours.

 

“You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that,” he whispered. “Come to bed with me?”

 

You nodded your head as you took his hand and led him into the bedroom, leaving behind the black and white portrait with the blue in his eyes being the only color that lit up the entire canvas.


End file.
